


Art Museum

by jia_kameda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_kameda/pseuds/jia_kameda
Summary: Oikawa is at an Art Museum and takes a selfie, Iwaizumi is a disgruntled security guard.





	Art Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Munchkin-kittens & Tortoises
> 
> This story is based on the tumblr (might also have been twitter, I saw it on insta so not exactly sure) post, which goes approximately like this:  
"I'm at an art gallery, taking selfies. The security guard comes over and tells me it's not allowed to take pictures of the art work. I respond that I was only taking selfies and the security guard says smugly 'I know'."  
I put a little twist on it and made it as fluffy as I dared.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Jia ne

Oikawa Tooru was not into art. Not into portraits. Not into classic landscape paintings. Not into ancient sculptures (though some of them did look somewhat appealing if – never mind that). Not into impressionist or expressionist paintings. And not into any other form of modern art like Kandinsky or Klee. And _certainly_ not into contemporary art. But what could he do if he was friends with weird people like Ushijima Wakatoshi – only son of Utsui Takashi, a well-known Professor of Art History, who had been introduced to these sorts of things before he had even learned to walk – and Yachi Hitoka, current student of Professor Utsui and student representative of Art History students at their University? And so, he was sitting in one of the rooms of the Gallery of Modern Art, staring at the back of his two friends. They had been standing in front of the same painting for at least twenty minutes but had yet to move any part of their body that was not above their waist. Because they had been talking and gesturing for at least nineteen and a half minutes since reaching this particular piece of art – which Oikawa couldn’t even see from where he was sitting, as it was hidden behind Ushijima’s imposing figure. Not that he would have been interested in any case. The only thing he was interested in – and since coming to this Gallery he wasn’t sure if it still was the case, to be quite frank – was Ushijima’s well-trained body. One would not think that someone as athletically inclined as the famous volley-ball player Ushiwaka was such a nerd when it came to paintings, pictures, sculptures and all that stuff. One would probably also not have thought that Oikawa was not into such things. Why? Well, Oikawa did wonder why people thought him interested in art and its history or even fancied him a painter at times. He had heard people exclaim their shock about him ‘not being cultured’ often enough now for him to wonder what exactly about him gave off the impression of someone who was into fine arts and such. Well, maybe it was because he cared about his appearance and did make sure that all his friends were always dressed right for any occasion. Maybe it was because he made a great fuss about people’s behaviour when it did not match the surroundings. Or maybe it was because he was very often spotted in the company of Ushijima, who had the tendency to revert to talking about Art History when all other topics failed. 

Well, there was little Oikawa could do now – or in general – about what people thought about him. He did tell Ushijima to shut up more often than not when he started on art, but he also indulged him sometimes. They had been friends since their third year in high school. Unlikely friends, and Oikawa was unashamed to admit that he had been after Ushijima’s body since the beginning. Although, he was ashamed to admit that he had yet to succeed in getting what he wanted. Of course, he had talked to Ushijima about it right around the time they had started University together. Because beating around the bush was not Oikawa’s forte, at least not for long. And Ushijima had given him a flat stare and told him that “no, it has never crossed my mind that you might be interested in me” and that “no, it has also never crossed my mind that anyone else would”. When asked, if he had ever thought about anyone in “such a way” the answer had again been “no”. Of course, any sensible person would have stopped pinning after Ushijima and looked for another target. But appearance wise no one Oikawa had met was as appealing as his broody friend. Also in the character department, he had not found anyone as sincere and straight forward as him. And these were qualities Oikawa was looking for in a person. So, he had been lusting after Ushijima – with the object of his desire’s permission, to be quite frank. Ushijima had told him, that it was unlikely that they would ever be more than friends but had not seen any reason why Oikawa was not allowed his fantasies. 

However, the more time Ushijima made Oikawa spend in art galleries and museums, the more his interest waned. Looking at Ushijima’s muscular back, the subtle movements of his shoulder blades under the cotton shirt, the thick legs in the dark, slightly dressy pants and the well-formed buttocks in the same, was amusing. But he had seen his fair share of the aforementioned. So, Oikawa let his gaze wander through the room, and he spotted a security guard on the far end of the room. He was dressed in the usual white shirt, black trousers, black necktie and black leather shoes. His hair was black as well and slightly ruffled, he probably had tried to tame it, but had not entirely succeeded. He stood next to the exit into the next room, a chair beside him. There was always a chair where the security personnel were. Usually they sat on the chair, but Oikawa supposed that one couldn’t be sitting for the whole shift. As one probably also couldn’t be standing for the whole shift. Both would be equally exhausting and uncomfortable. 

Absentmindedly, Oikawa wondered, if to be a security guard at a museum one needed to have some sort of qualification. Like a degree in some history or art related field, just in case some guest or other would have a question or if it was enough to just look terrifying so people did not dare touch or even steal anything. To be sure, the guy at the far end did look frightening. He wasn’t very tall, but quite buff and had a piercing gaze – so piercing that Oikawa immediately looked away when their gazes met. Instead, he looked again at Ushijima and Yachi, who, to his great delight, had moved on to the painting next to the one they had been looking at previously. They now stood a bit closer to him, so he could catch some of their rather boring conversation about the artist and the way the painting had been made.

Oikawa yawned and looked at the clock on his phone. Only half an hour had passed since they had come to the gallery. Phone in hand, he got an idea of how to pass the time – he knew the other two would spend another twenty minutes on the painting they were on now, as they had come to this exhibition for exactly that panting – and three others in the same room. He opened a camera app and began scrolling through the filters. Taking one selfie with cat ears, another with hearts above his head. He was just amusing himself with the filter that made him puke rainbows and had just opened his mouth when he heard someone clear their throat next to him and say: “I am sorry sir, but it is not allowed to take pictures.” 

Oikawa looked up and sure enough it was not some random stranger’s eyes but the dark, stern gaze of the security guard. Oikawa blinked and wanted to say something when the guard repeated: “It is prohibited to take pictures of the artwork.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Oikawa smiled his most radiant smile. “I didn’t know that this applied to me as well.”

“It applies to everyone.” The guard’s face had darkened. 

“No, I meant – that I am a work of art. I have only been taking selfies.” Oikawa grinned and turned the phone to show a picture of himself with a flower crown. 

The security guard took a deep breath as if he was holding on to the last string of his self-control before rolling his eyes and saying in a low voice. “It is also encouraged not to harass the people working here.”

“I did not mean to harass you, Mr Security-Guard, I was under the impression that you were flirting first.” Oikawa shut his phone off and made a straight face. “But if that was not the case, I apologize. Please do not throw me and my friends out – they are having a great time without me, so I wouldn’t want to spoil it.”

The guard sighed. “Apology accepted. Why are you even here? I have seen you before, you don’t seem very interested.”

“Oh, you have seen me before?” Oikawa’s smile lit up like a Christmas tree again. “Do tell me more.”

“I did not mean it like that.”

“Are you sure? People do tend to notice other people more when they are interested.” 

“I’m a security guard and hired to keep these paintings safe from suspicious people. So, I remember those who are suspicious.”

“Rude,” Oikawa sulked and looked away from the brown eyes that had a hint of olive green in them. 

“So, why do you keep coming back?” 

“Because I have horrible friends who like to torture me.”

“I said you did not have to come, if you are not interested.” Being in such close proximity to the handsome security guard, Oikawa had not noticed Ushijima and Yachi approach. 

“I know – but Makki and Mattsun said I would have to go to that stupid drag show with them if I had nothing else to do and you know they always find out if I lied to them. Then they bug me until I buy them food and they always pick the most expensive restaurant they can think of.” Oikawa folded his arms in front of his chest. “Seriously, suffering through this is definitely worth it. Especially as we will be going to see that new Alien Movie next week.” Ushijima seemed slightly confused for a moment and so Oikawa added: “Hey, you promised that we’d go and watch it in 3D in the cinema complex on the opening night!”

“Oh, so I did.” Ushijima nodded. “Unless it collides with practice.”

“It will not, practice is until seven pm, the movie starts at nine thirty. Plenty of time. Enough to shower and even grab a snack before.”

Ushijima didn’t seem convinced for a moment but nodded after half a minute or so. “Indeed.”  
Oikawa smiled. “Okay, well. Mr Security-Guard, thank you for reminding me of the rules and regulations of this gallery. But I think I’m not in danger of doing anything illegal. I do, in fact, study Law.” He winked at the guard. “So does this guy, so he’ll make sure that I don’t break any laws.” 

The security guard nodded. “I see. Well, I shall take your word for it.” He gave Ushijima and Yachi a curt nod as well and walked away. 

“He’s handsome – your type?” Yachi whispered curiously. 

Oikawa let his gaze linger on the well-shaped buns above the stout legs, before answering with a forcedly nonchalant: “I have Ushijima here – why would I need someone else?”

“We are not an item,” Ushijima corrected him promptly. 

Oikawa shrugged. “Let me dream of a warm sturdy body next to mine – okay?” He huffed and got up from his seat. “So, are you finished yet?”

“No.” Ushijima turned around and went to the next picture. Yachi naturally followed him, leaving Oikawa pointlessly standing in the middle of the room. 

He sighed and thought about sitting down again but caught the security guard’s eyes and decided to be less weird and just pretend, for this one and only time to be somehow interested. The time until they left passed faster than expected, with Oikawa sneaking glances at the guard and nodding along whatever Yachi and Ushijima were saying. And when he finally got home, he spent an extended time in his shower, trying to make use of every last memory he had of the mysteriously angry man. 

*

On Monday, Oikawa went to University like always. He did not think of the security guard again. He could not with Matsukawa and Hanamaki complaining to him all day about how he had not gone to the drag queen event with him and questioning him about how he had been able to survive in the art gallery. They even made him prove three times that he had really gone with Ushijima and Yachi because they didn’t believe it at first. He had lied about having gone to some boring art event with Ushijima once before to get out of going to some other crazy event with his childhood friend, and boyfriend. Which was when he found out just how greedy and fierce the pair of them could be when they found out that he had lied to them. 

“And you seriously stayed the whole time?” Hanamaki asked for the fourth time after they had finished their food at lunch. 

“Yes.” Oikawa insisted and piled the dishes and trays together to make taking them away easier. “I suffered the whole time, but I was there, like a martyr. All for the sake of having Ushijima join me for the alien movie on Friday – because some other people think they are above this very interesting genre.” 

Matsukawa shrugged. “I’m just saying your taste in movies sucks – I bet it’s one of those really crappy independent productions, possibly from France or the like.”

“First of all, I will let you know that there’s nothing wrong with indie movies from France,” Oikawa exclaimed, “and second, it is not. It’s a high budget Hollywood flick playing in the cinema complex. But hey, no hard feelings. You’re just missing out on the best movie of the year.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Hanamaki chuckled. “But you see – if you had gone to the drag show with us, we would have come to the movie with you. But as you haven’t, there’s no obligation on our part.”

“As if you’d have come – you’re the type of traitor who bails at the last minute and I would need to go alone.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at both at them. “I know you two, you know.”

The pair laughed and they began debating about how nonsensical that sentence had been. Hanamaki was a linguist, which was why he took pleasure in analysing sentences and their structures, while Matsukawa was studying philosophy and took great pleasure in making a debate out of every topic that came his way. It was quite unnerving at times, but also quite entertaining. The worst was when Matsukawa and Tendou were in the same room. Tendou, a sort of distant friend of Oikawa through Ushijima, had not gone to University, but he was naturally inclined to debate and would join any conversation, twist it and turn it until people weren’t sure anymore what they had started off with but were quite happy to keep talking. 

Oikawa had never gotten along with Tendou, not when they had first met back in high school and also not now, almost four years after. They did meet occasionally, mostly at Ushijima’s place or when he came to watch their volleyball matches, but Oikawa made sure that they never ended up alone together at such occasions. 

It was therefore with great chagrin that he found out, that Ushijima had mentioned their going to the movies to Tendou and had invited him along. So that when Oikawa came back from the shower in the gym, towel slung around his hips, he spotted the red head propped against the locker right next to the one where Oikawa had put his things. 

“Tooru-Tooru” Tendou greeted him with his typical leery smile.

Oikawa tried to smile back, but failed at his usual easy-going one, which probably made him look silly, so he stopped attempting. His voice was sweet-ish, but also fell short of its usual cheer: “Tendou, didn’t expect you here. You’re early.”

Tendou shrugged. “Can’t always be late.”

Oikawa stepped to his locker, opened it and dug through the mess that was his clothes until he found his underwear. 

They were almost alone in the locker room. Ushijima was still in the showers and the rest of the team had left, except for a new recruit named Kageyama. But the boy was sitting on the bench in front of his locker and seemed quite absorbed in a sheet of paper that he had been given by their coach. 

“So, looking forward to the movie?” Oikawa forced out after a moment of silence, feeling quite uncomfortable in silence.

“Yes! Alien movies are the best.”

“I agree,” said Oikawa, although he wasn’t sure if Tendou had been earnest when he had said that. 

“Waka will probably be bored though.”

“He always seems bored, unless it’s like a nature documentary in the IMAX or one of those period pieces.” Oikawa shrugged.

“Not true, he enjoys actions movies quite a lot.” 

“He does?” Oikawa looked past the locker door to see Tendou leer suggestively.

“At least that’s what he keeps telling me when I invite him over for Netflix and chill.” 

“Ushijima doesn’t like to Netflix and chill.” Oikawa shook his head. “Netflix yes – the chill part he doesn’t understand.”

“Is what you think.” Tendou wiggled his eyebrows.

Oikawa huffed. “He would have told me.”

“He’s very private – don’t you think?”

“Why would he keep this from me?” 

Oikawa glared at Tendou, who just shrugged with a smile and said: “Well, go and ask him yourself.” He gestured towards the door that lead to the showers. It was just then that Ushijima stepped back into the locker room, wearing sweat pants and having his towel slung over his shoulder. Seeing Tendou gesture towards him, he raised an eyebrow in question as he walked towards them. 

“Is it true?” Oikawa locked eyes with him.

“What?” 

“That you have done Netflix and chill with him.” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. 

Ushijima inclined his head and thought about it for a while. “Yes,” he finally said, opening his locker, sure that this was the end of it. He took off his sweat pants and put on some socks.

But of course, it was not. No answer he could have given would have meant the end of the conversation. “You know what I mean with Netflix and chill, right?” Oikawa inquired, eyes still fixed on Ushijima, just now not on his eyes but his ear and muscular neck. “Not just watching a movie on Netflix at his place but things that are usually done in a bed room. Things I have told you about that I want to do to other people – you included.” 

Ushijima’s movement stilled for a split second, then he returned to unfolding his clothes and getting dressed further. “Yes, I know what you meant with the question. Tendou has explained the concept of Netflix and chill to me, thoroughly. And more than once.” 

“And you have done it?” Oikawa’s voice had a shrill, unpleasant edge.

“Yes.”

“Why?” 

Ushijima, now buttoning up his light purple shirt, turned to face Oikawa. “He asked.”

“I’ve asked too, and you never said yes.” 

“I am sorry.”

“Am I not your type?”

“Apparently not.”

“Shut up Tendou!” Oikawa hissed, still fixing Ushijima with his stare. “And you could not have told me?”

“I thought I did.” 

“Well, not sufficiently – it seems.” Oikawa huffed and noticed suddenly, that he was a lot less finished at dressing than he had thought, so he turned around and put all the rest of his clothes on. “Well, I thought you would have had the decency to tell me, when you started going out with Tendou, instead of stringing me along. But I guess I had wrong picture of you in my head.” He closed the locker with more force than he would have had to. “You _don’t_ have to feel obligated to come to the movie with me. Have a good evening.” He added with contempt “see you Monday” and walked straight to the door, ignoring Tendou’s low cackling and Ushijima’s repetition of his name. 

He hurried down the corridor, never having felt this humiliated in his life. Why had he ever thought that he had a chance with Ushijima? Why had he ever believed them to be friends? Why had he entertained these fantasies? 

He wanted to cry but refused to. When he reached the bus stop, he decided that he would take the underground instead. Just in case the bus would not arrive before Ushijima and Tendou came out of the locker room. He really didn’t want to see them again right now. Maybe, and this chance was very small indeed, Tendou would be kind enough to tell Ushijima to drop it for now and not go after him. 

So, Oikawa hurried to the underground station and jumped on the first train that arrived which went vaguely in the right direction. He sat down and placed his gym bag, which also hosted his wallet, on the bench next to him and buried his face in his hands. 

This was so stupid. Why Tendou? _How_ Tendou?

Maybe also: _how long _with Tendou?

The thought haunted him. Ushijima had been friends with Tendou since around age twelve. So about six years longer than they had been friends. They had met in Middle School. Tendou had then gone on to learn a trade, going to a high school that had taught him dress making, so he was now employed at the theatre. Oikawa had only become friends with Ushijima after they had been made captain and vice-captain of their school’s volleyball team. And then they had continued hanging out after entering the Law School at the same University major and applying to the volleyball team. There was plenty of time Oikawa was not around Ushijima, even though they had shared a lot of lectures. Now that they were in their last year of undergrad, they did not share that many lectures anymore, but still. There should have been indicators that Ushijima had done _that_. 

Why and how had he missed that Ushijima had decided that he was not that uninterested in physical contact with another being? 

Why had Ushijima never mentioned that there was someone he looked at with that intention as well? Oikawa was sure that he had talked about his type or how he liked Ushijima’s looks at least once a week ever since having confessed his sexual inclinations to the other man. Why had Ushijima never thought that now was a good time to mention that he had done it with Tendou?

Who had done who there? Tendou sure looked, and walked, like someone who liked being the one that was done – but was that really true? Tendou also liked to defy expectations and Ushijima might not have that much of a preference. So maybe he had obediently lain there, spread his legs and – this line of though was not healthy, Oikawa decided and sat up straight. He would not let this discovery ruin his evening. No one would ever ruin an alien movie for him. 

He huffed and got up. He was on the wrong train to get to the cinema complex, so he had to get off and travel two stations back. He fervently prayed that he would not meet Ushijima there. Changing trains went without incident and when he reached the cinema complex, there was still no sign of Ushijima or Tendou. A sigh of relieve escaped him as he bought his ticket and decided that he didn’t need dinner but would just stuff his face with a family sized popcorn and drown his sorrow in as much coke as he could possibly buy. Maybe he would also try and give himself diabetes by adding two packages of cookies – or maybe three? 

He stood wondering which and how many cookies to order for about half an hour. There was still ten minutes to waste, when he finally decided what to order and walked over to the counter, when he bumped into someone. As the floor was a bit slippery, he promptly fell on his butt.

He was tall and skinny, and looked down on him through a pair of black rimmed glasses. “Pathetic.”

Oikawa wanted to say something back but couldn’t think of anything. So, he sat there and let the blond walk away. Maybe today was not the day to watch this movie. Nothing could possibly make this day better. 

“Are you alright?” A strong, slightly tanned underarm and hand came into his field of vision.  
When he looked up familiar brown eyes with a hint of olive green met his. “Oh! Ah… Yes.” He let the man help him up. “Fancy meeting you here, Mr Security-Guard.” 

“Iwaizumi.”

“Pardon?” Oikawa blinked. 

“My name.” Something like a smile, that looked more like a smirk, but Oikawa wanted to think it was a friendly smile because that would cheer him up more than a handsome smirk. “I never quite caught yours, Mr Piece-of-Art.” 

Oikawa bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Oikawa, Tooru.” He extended his hand. “Nice to meet again, Iwaizumi.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He put his hands in his pockets and straightened his back. “What are you here for?”

“Watch a movie?” Oikawa couldn’t help but make that joke.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Which one?”

“The alien one.” 

“Oh? Me too.” Iwaizumi chuckled. “So, did you want to buy something? The film’s about to start.”

“Oh, right yes.” Oikawa hurried towards the counter. Iwaizumi walked by his side, leaning leisurely against the counter as Oikawa recited his order. The guy behind the counter smiled, nodded and turned his head towards Iwaizumi after Oikawa said “no” to the question of “anything else?”. 

“Just a small size cheesy chips and a seven up.”

“Sure, Iwaizumi.” The man nodded and began assembling the order.

Oikawa turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “You know the guy at the counter?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Might or might not be working here part-time.” 

“What?” Oikawa could not hide his astonishment. 

“What? I don’t look like someone who’s working at a cinema?”

Oikawa chuckled. “You also don’t really look like someone who works at an art museum.”

“And you don’t look like you’re studying law.” 

“Well thank you. I know, I look like a model.” Oikawa winked, which earned him a laugh from Iwaizumi.

It was then when the guy behind the counter, who had a flat stare and a small tag that said that his name was Akaashi, pushed the order towards them. “Enjoy your date.”

Oikawa blinked. “What? We- “

“Thanks, Akaashi.” Iwaizumi took the family sized popcorn, the two large cokes, the three bags of cookies, the bag of M&M’s and his own cheesy fries and seven up, which were neatly put on a carton tray. “Come on, Oikawa.” He turned and walked away.

Oikawa looked from Akaashi to Iwaizumi, registering that he had not paid for any of the food and Akaashi was not making him pay anything and hurried after his new found friend. “What? What just happened?” He asked when he caught up with Iwaizumi.

“Me working here means I get food free and you being with me, means you don’t have to pay either. Neat, isn’t it?”

“But why would you do that?” Oikawa grabbed his bulky biceps and made him stop in the middle of the corridor to the different screen rooms. 

Iwaizumi inclined his head. “I don’t know. You looked like you were about to cry, so I wanted to cheer you up.”

“Well, thanks.” His mood kind of dropped. But well, there was free food, what did he need to care that someone was thinking that he was pathetic? Free food was free food.

“No problem.” Iwaizumi started walking again. Oikawa followed. 

*

The movie was as great as Oikawa had thought it would be. And he was about to puke after eating and drinking all the things Iwaizumi had got for him. He should never have let his emotions get the better of him. This had been the worst decision he had ever made. He groaned as he lumbered out of the cinema. 

Iwaizumi, who was walking next to him, smirked but did not comment on his physical state. Instead, he asked in a detached voice: “I’m sure I will regret asking this – but, what happened to your friends?”

“Huh?” Oikawa shook his head, groaned once more and remembered what the movie had been able to erase from his memory. “Oh them… Well…. Something happened and they… they couldn’t make it.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “I see. You want to talk about it?”

A sad smile crept on his face. “Iwa-chan, you were the perfect date so far, don’t ruin it.”

“Iwa?”

“I think, you’re too soft to be Iwaizumi. So Iwa-chan it is.”

“I see.” Iwaizumi chuckled. They made it to the entrance to the underground. “So, where are you heading?”

“Home, unless you want to get a drink.” Oikawa was sure that he failed at his usual flirtiness.

“Not today.” Iwaizumi casually stroked about his cheek. “But if you give me your number, we could meet up again.” 

“Oh, yes. I’d love to.” Oikawa smiled and took out his phone. “Please enter your stuff.” He handed it over. 

“Text me when you want to meet again. I’m working at the Museum most Saturdays and Sundays and at the cinema Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights.”

“Busy, busy.” 

“Not everyone of us have rich parents who pay for our education.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Some of us need to work part-time to finance our way of live.”

“Hey, I’d work part-time too.”

“You would? Your strike me as a rich boy.”

“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t work part-time.” Oikawa huffed. “But as it is, I am on the University’s volleyball team, so I’m too busy with practice and matches to work part-time.”

“Which University?”

“S Uni.”

“Smart kid, I see. I’m at N Uni.”

“Not stupid yourself.” 

“Thank you.”

They smiled at each other. It was a bit awkward. They had to say their good-byes but neither really wanted to and at the same time Iwaizumi had made it clear that he did not want to go to yet another place. 

“Well…” Oikawa shrugged. “I guess…” He inclined his head. “See you soon?”

Iwaizumi nodded, looked left and right and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “See you soon.” 

It was over before Oikawa’s brain could even register what Iwaizumi had done and when he finally was sure that he had just been kissed, Iwaizumi was already beyond the gates and waved at him from the escalator. Oikawa blinked and returned the wave. 

*

Saturday and Sunday were off. Usually they had practice on Saturday mornings, but it wasn’t the season, so the coach gave them one weekend in the month off. Oikawa spent all day at home. He had to get some homework done and write on some assignments, but none was really pressing, so it was really just to keep his mind off things. 

He did text Iwaizumi and was delighted when he answered. They had a short conversation about the night before and then Iwaizumi told him he had to start his shift and Oikawa went back to studying. He also went for a walk, both days. Bought some food and cooked meals.

When it was time to go to bed on Sunday night, he felt a little helpless. He knew he had to meet Ushijima. He had to talk to him about what had happened on Friday. Otherwise they might run into problems during practice. They could not have that. They needed to be a team. They needed to trust each other. Not like each other or anything, but trust was essential. Also, the team might pick up on disagreement and the dynamic of other players might change if there was discontent between the ace and the setter. 

Oikawa spent a long time staring at the ceiling in his bedroom before deciding that he had to sleep and be _useful_ the next day. 

When he got up the next day, he felt dread and seriously considered not going to his first lecture, which was one of the few he had with Ushijima. But he had to go, he knew he had. The earlier he put that behind him, the better for all participants. So, he stepped into the shower, got dressed, packed his lunch and cycled to school. 

He stepped into the lecture hall and immediately saw Ushijima sit in the first row. He had his back turned towards the entrance, the entrance being at the back of the room. He sat straight and seemed normal. But he wasn’t, Oikawa could read it in his eyes when he greeted him a moment later. 

“Ushiwaka, good morning,” he said and dropped his bag on the desk, flopping down in the chair next to the tall, broad shouldered man. 

“Good morning.” Ushijima nodded. “How are you?”

“I should ask you.” Oikawa smiled. Ignoring the worry in Ushijima’s eyes. “Now that you are dating Tendou, you must feel so different. How long as it been?”

Ushijima blinked. “I am not dating Tendou.”

Oikawa shook his head in bewilderment. “But you said you – you had – you know – that with him.” 

Ushijima shrugged. “He asked me to do it.”

“But –“ Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Ushijima. “What?”

“Well. He has asked me out for Netflix and Chill three times in the last year. That is all we have done,” he explained. 

“Oh. I see.” Even though Oikawa did not. “So, you aren’t dating.”

“I am sure Tendou does not think of us as dating.” 

Now, Oikawa wasn’t sure anymore if he felt relieved or if he was concerned. After having met Iwaizumi and texted with him a little bit, he felt himself slowly gravitating towards the guy. He was funny, interesting and they seemed to connect on a mental humour level he had yet to connect with anyone at University. In just a few words they had exchanged, he had learned so much about Iwaizumi and he was looking forward to meeting him again. So now he realized, that maybe, he would have wanted Ushijima to be happy and taken. It might have made giving up a tad easier. “Are you okay with that?”

“Why should I not be?” Ushijima asked, glancing at the clock. The lecture was about to start.

“I thought you are the serious type.” Oikawa shrugged. “Let’s talk about it later. At lunch? You got time?”

“Yes. At twelve in the cafeteria?”

Oikawa nodded and like on cue the bell rang. 

*

But things happened and Oikawa ended up being late for lunch and anyway, Hanamaki and Matsukawa found him before he had time to drag Ushijima somewhere with a bit more privacy. So, they had to stay with them and did not talk about Tendou. There were things Oikawa did not enjoy talking about with the two clowns present. Not when it was the first time he talked about it. Which was why he kept quiet about how he had met Iwaizumi. It cost him a lot of effort to not check his phone and text back when he did check accidentally and saw that he had a new message from the buff security guard. Hanamaki would only make fun of him and Matsukawa would probably insist on being there when he would meet him again. 

Therefore, Oikawa had to wait until after lunch to write back. He felt bad for ignoring Iwaizumi for so long. Forty minutes difference between having received the message and reading and answering it felt so odd. Of course, Iwaizumi had texted him back after five hours on Sunday, but that had been because he had been at work and not free to text. 

Iwaizumi didn’t seem bothered as five minutes later he wrote back, putting a smile on Oikawa’s face. 

The rest of the week was straining. Most professors decided to give more homework than usual. The coach became suddenly very fierce with them and so Oikawa neither found time to talk to Ushijima about Tendou and the non-existent relationship nor to meet Iwaizumi again. It actually took two weeks before they found time a time when both of them were free again. So, they met for lunch on Sunday before Iwaizumi’s shift at the Art Museum. Oikawa tried to pay but because they met at the cafeteria in the museum, Iwaizumi again got discount and did not let Oikawa pay. 

They parted ways after lunch, having spent not even one and a half-hour together. Oikawa went to the library and Iwaizumi to work. They repeated that the week after. And then another week went by and they couldn’t meet. For reasons Oikawa could not explain, he felt like floating every time he heard from Iwaizumi, even when it was only a stupid text about a show they both were watching. 

A month after the second date, he realized that maybe he had never been really been in love. He had had crushes on people, but even then, he had sometimes gotten annoyed by stupid texts. He was busy, he did have to get things done and his time was valuable. But whenever Iwaizumi texted him, he was all over his phone, smiling, laughing, writing back, hoping for a quick answer. Maybe that was not good. He didn’t really have time for a serious relationship. 

However, Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind that they did not meet often. He was busy himself, so he was very understanding when Oikawa said he had stuff to do. Even when it was just doing his homework. Even when he did not go to the library for that. 

For Oikawa, that was somehow torture. He wanted Iwaizumi to monopolise him. Or maybe he wanted to monopolise Iwaizumi? But he didn’t. He never complained. He could not be the bitchy one when the guy was so nice to him. No, he held himself back. This wasn’t the right time anyway; they weren’t even really dating yet, and it would probably just scare Iwaizumi away. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Do you think if I came to the cinema during your shift, you could hang with me when the movies are playing? 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** I’m sure that’s not allowed but depending on the day, I would dare to try.

** Oikawa Tooru:** Tonight? I don’t have practice and I’m really fed up with the library. I need some change of scenery.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Tonight is fine. It’ll be me, Akaashi and Futakuchi. I’m sure none of them will snitch. 

**Oikawa Tooru:** Cool. I’ll be there by seven?

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Looking forward to seeing you.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Me too. 

He packed his things and went home to change clothes. Not that he did not dress well when going to University, he wasn’t a slob or anything – some people came to school wearing sweat pants, especially in winter, which was atrocious! – but still, he wanted to make a better impression, after not having seen Iwaizumi for quite a while. So, he showed up at the cinema wearing his ‘fuck me’ jeans and a nicely patterned shirt. He had put on some cologne and quickly washed his hair. 

When getting off the subway train, Oikawa tried smiling at his reflection but it looked weird. He wondered if they would kiss for real this time. Iwaizumi had not attempted to kiss him since that first time and also had not hinted at wanting to do anything. But they had been at his work place during the day, so it was not all that surprising. 

His heart was pounding when going up the escalator and through the gates. It started pounding even harder when he approached the cinema complex. He felt like his heart was about to jump out his chest when he reached the double slide door that lead into the lobby of the cinema complex but as soon as he walked through and spotted Iwaizumi at the counter, he felt calm. It almost scared him. But he put on a smile and walked over. There were some people buying stuff as some film was about to start soon. Oikawa stood to the side and watched them buy their food and fuck off down the corridor. He made sure that there was no-one who wanted to buy anything before going up to Iwaizumi. 

“Evening,” he purred and leaned against the counter. 

“Dear customer, how can I help?” Iwaizumi gave him a genuine smile.

“I don’t know. Any recommendations?” Oikawa started toying with the straws next to the cash register. 

“Cheesy chips are pretty good.”

“Want to share some?” Oikawa smiled. “Oh, are you allowed to eat on the job?”

“Yeah, when I don’t have anything to do.” 

“Nice.” Oikawa wondered if it was weird to keep smiling but he couldn’t help it. “So, now would be fine?”

Iwaizumi made a show of looking around – there were no people. “Sure. You know what, come behind here.” He gestured to the space behind the counter. “We have a stool here you can sit on so people don’t immediately see you.”

“Romantic.”

“Oh shut up.” Iwaizumi laughed and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and led Oikawa in the ‘staff only’ zone. He looked around once more, no-one was there. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered. 

Oikawa checked for people as well, nodded and bowed down so Iwaizumi had an easier time. Their lips met. Both shy, both soft. Both slightly trembling. The kiss lasted longer than the peck Iwaizumi had given Oikawa after the movie but still could not last long enough to satisfy either or grow into anything more because the sound of a door falling shut made them jump away from each other in an instant. Both looked towards where the sound had come from, spotting the guy who had been behind the counter at the night of the alien movie. 

“Akaashi – I see you are done with the bathroom?” Iwaizumi shouted. 

“Yeah I am.” Akaashi answered and walked towards them with a bucket and a mop in hand. “I see you got company. Is he a new recruit?”

It was hard to tell if the young man was cracking a joke or if he was serious. Oikawa decided he was being sarcastic and so he said: “Yes, I’m applying as Iwaizumi’s boyfriend.” 

Something like a smile flashed over the dark-haired face. “Oikawa, right?”

“I see, you talk about me.” Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi, who blushed a little. “I feel honoured. You’re Akaashi?”

“Right. Glad to see you can read.” Akaashi entered into the space behind the counter, heading towards a door where it again said, ‘staff only’. “And feel free to stay behind here, as long as there aren’t any customers. I’m sure it must be difficult to meet this insane guy.”

“Insane? What mental illness have you kept from me, Iwa-chan?” 

“He means I work too much and take too many courses. Nothing mental illness related.” Iwaizumi stepped closer again and caressed Oikawa’s cheek. “So, you are applying to be my boyfriend?”

Now it was Oikawa who blushed. “Is that bad?” 

“No.” Iwaizumi smiled and kissed him again. “Unless, I’m only second choice.”

“Why would you be a second choice?” Oikawa leaned away a little to study Iwaizumi’s face.

“You know. At the alien movie night, you seemed quite distressed that your handsome friend didn’t show.”

“Oh… oh!” Oikawa stepped away. “Well…” He frowned. “It’s…” He looked at Iwaizumi and away and back at him again. “I did want to be more than friends with him. I admit that. He is good looking and nice. But, since knowing you, I have not been thinking that. He is a good friend and he will always be but he didn’t want to be with me as you know – more than friends. I have made my stance clear and he has too. So, you aren’t second choice. It is just me who has moved on.”

“Have you?”

“Yes. You are much better than Ushiwaka.” Oikawa smiled. “Not as tall. Maybe not as intelligent. But we click better. I feel a connection between us and I want to be with you more. Is that enough?” 

Iwaizumi nodded. “It is. And just for the record, you’re my first choice as well.” He kissed him again. “Let’s make this work.”

“_Thank you._” 

The End.


End file.
